Kiss O' Life
by KLJacko
Summary: AU,MS This was the third time this week that Kagome and I had been to the beach. I told her for the sixth time today that I didn't want to go. Why? Here's why...


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it...

A/N: Wuzzup peeps? Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays. I swear, school is going by fast and summer's on the way! Anyway, this story came to me when I was watching _The Most Extreme_ on Animal Planet. Who knew jellyfish could inspire you?

* * *

Kiss O' Life

This was the third time this week that Kagome and I had been to the beach. I'd told her for the sixth time today that I didn't want to go. But she insisted I came. We'd just come from the beach yesterday when she suggested it.

"That was fun. We should come back tomorrow," she said, still wringing her hair out. I looked at her quizzically. She gave me a similar look and said, "What?"

"I just don't think we should go back tomorrow. We should do something else," I explained, "Can't we do something else?"

Kagome rolled her eyes,"Like what? Go to the movies? Sit at home and do nothing" Kagome was very chipper at times, but right now she was nothing more than a pest. I don't want to go back to the beach. Why? Here's why...

Kagome and I laughed as we strolled on the hot beach sand. It was finally summer and there was still two months of it until school started up again. We'd be juniors, working really hard to get our college choices together. But that's for later. Right now I just wanted to soak up the sun and scan out some hotties here and there.

Okay, you caught me. I am totally boy crazy. I can't help it if guys have some really good DNA; the happier I'll be. Alright, I'll stop. I may be drooling over any guy I see, but get this: I don't have a boyfriend. Wait, let me erase that: I've _never_ had a boyfriend! So I'll give you a second to laugh me off the planet(insert annoying _Jeopardy!_ music here). Time's up!

Really, I've never had a boyfirend. Sure, crushes are always developing until his tall, skinny girlfriend walks over. But crushes fizz out like an orange Crush. Kagome had a crush, which ended in her getting a boyfriend. Lucky her... I'm happy for her, it's just why should I set off fireworks and play _We Are the Champions_ for someone else when I don't have anything?

Anyway, we set up our towels in our usual spot next to the lifegaurd post. It was my idea of course, but only because it gave awesome shade. There were more people here today than yesterday. I guess they might have just started vacation. We sprawled out on our towels and just relaxed.

"Ahhh... This is the life, huh?" Kagome asked, slipping on her sunglasses.

"Yeah, all we need is some drinks, music, and some guys to fan us..." I replied.

"Sango, when are boys never a part of a conversation?" Kagome inquired. She got a lollipop out of her bag and popped it into her mouth.

"Never. It's not my fault guys are hot and I just happen to agree. What about you? I never hear you going gaa-gaa over Inuyasha." I retorted. Geez, you'd think a girl'd always talk about her boyfriend, maybe I was wrong.

"Why should I? What do you expect me to say? Besides, he's been acting like a real pain lately," she explained. This I had to hear,"What did that do-do mess up this time?"

"Well, he never calls me, when he does it's usually to curse about how much he hates Koga..." Koga likes Kagome, only he hates Inuyasha for liking Kagome. Did you get that? "He complains about everything, he never smiles at me... What's wrong with me?"

"Wait, what? What's wrong with you? It's what's wrong with him! I think he likes you a lot, but he's confused on how to show it. Never blame yourself for a man's problems, Kagome." Funny how I'm the boy expert without a boy.

She smiled, twirling the sucker between her fingers,"Thanks Sango, I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"You'd be fat and smell like cheese," I said calmly. She laughed loudly and thumped my arm. I stood and put my hair up into a ponytail, "I'm gonna go for a swim, care to join, fatty?"

"No, I'll stay here you fugly Care Bear," she said. We laughed.

I walked into the water, admiring how the sun made it sparkle like one big diamond. The water was already up to my thighs, so I took a big gulp of air and sank under. All I could see was the flailing legs of other people, most of them belonging to little kids. I saw some seaweed, a rock, sand; nothing really exciting. I came back up and realized that the water wasn't up to my thighs anymore, but up to my chest.

Now I remember the talk in sixth grade, about how if the water is at your chest, you should probably hurry and get out of the water, for the risk of drowning was a high percentage. But that was sixth grade, when I just got my first bra and when I thought boys were gross. Those were the days... I went under again and noticed that the flailing little legs were mere blurs, and not just from the salt in my eyes. They weren't anywhere in sight.

I came back up. I was really far out. Okay, enough with trying to be Aquaman, I need to get out. I swam as best as I could, but my arms had gotten tired all of a sudden. I pushed and pushed, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Damn it! Please don't tell me I'll be stranded out here and randomly befriend a whale or something! I knew what I had to do.

Call for help.

Yes, it's total embarrassment to have to call for help when you're sixteen years old, but right now I was feeling a little scared. I raised my aching arms and waved them, "Help! Help!" From what I could see on land, Kagome was still sitting there, lollipop still in her mouth, reading a magazine. This was great... I waved my arms again and yelled, "HELP!" Yes, I caught the lifegaurd's attention. Ooohh... He looks kinda cute... Focus, Sango!

I waved my arms and he began to come and rescue me. I was saved! I'll try one more time to swim, but something had my leg caught. A cursed strand of seaweed. This was bad. I kicked and kicked but it didn't move. I went under to try to get it off, whcich made it worse because I only took a small gulp of air.

I couldn't breathe.

Everything went black. I wasn't dead was I? Can you think when you're dead? And I was so young too. What will I tell my mom? Wait, I can't even talk to her because I'm friggin' dead! I'm dead, and I didn't even have a boyfriend. How pathetic...

I could hear people gasping, whispering. What were they saying? 'Oh wow, she's a real geek. She didin't even have a boyfriend. I would have totally went out with her...' Okay, maybe I'm not dead. I hear Kagome's voice,"She's my friend. She just went for a swim. Don't let her die!" Chill Kagome, I'm not dead.

"She won't die, just give me some room."

Who was that? He sounds really hot! Like an angel here to save me with one touch. Then it happened.

He pinched my nose and kissed me. No wait he tongued me. Only he must not have a tongue. Why did he pinch my nose? It's not very romantic, it hurts! He was blowing into me, like I was some kind of blow-up doll. Oh God...

I spat up some water and coughed. I opened my eyes and there he was next to me. My rescuer. All muscular and wet. I sat there with my mouth open, blinking. He just gave me CPR, which involves kissing, I think...

"Sango!" Kagome ran over to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug, but kept my eyes locked on his.

"She'll be okay, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, just make sure she has a buddy next time. You're way too cute to be drowning, okay?" he said, giving a grin. I shook my head and finally closed my mouth. Did he just say I was cute? The audience decided the drama was over and walked away. Leaving me with him, except Kagome was still there...

"How can we repay you?" she asked, getting a towel and wrapping it around me. He stood up, and took my hand. He helped me stand. I wobbled a little, but he steadied me.

"Oh, no payment is necessary. I get paid tomorrow anyway, so you don't have to," he said. I felt like a rock. A big, ugly rock. I didn't say anything. I was mute from this whole crazy thing, and from the fact that he was undeniably gorgeous.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, she put her sunglasses on her head.

"Miroku," he said more to me than to Kagome. He was looking at me, his deep blue eyes mixing into my brown eyes.

Miroku... I liked that name now.

"Thank you, Miroku. I'll just take Sango over here," Kagaome ushered me over to our towel which, by the way, is right next to his post! And I didn't even notice!

"Sango..." he mumbled.

"Miroku," I choked out. He turned around as he was about to walk away. Okay, what was I about to say? Something stupid, no doubt.

"Thank you."

He gave an award winning smile and said,"You're welcome" He walked away.

This wasn't how I pictured my day at the beach. What, with drowning, meeting a friggin' Brad Pitt look-a-like(not really, of course), and choking up talking to the Mr.Pitt look-a-like. This had to be planned somehow. I'll just wait until Ashton Kutcher jumps out,"YOU JUST GOT PUNK'D!!!"

But it happened. All of it. And all thanks to me drowning. Oh no! Now Miroku will think I'm some kind of dork who can't even swim! Oh crap! I can't come back here!

And that's why I don't want to go back to the beach. For the simple reason that I don't want Miroku to think I'm some kind of dork who can't swim. I really wouldn't want him thinking that, but mostly because he's so damn cute. So right now, I'm walking with Kagome practically shoving me onto the beach. We sprawled out on our towels.

"Ahhh... This is the life, huh?" Kaogme asked, slipping on her sunglasses.

"Hmmm..." I let out a small sigh. Kagome noticed me twisting my finger in my hair.

"Sango, your finger's gonna get stuck. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

Miroku walked over and sat down next to me. I nearly jumpped out of my skin when he did. I didn't look at him, I couldn't.

"Hey you two. Back again, I see?" he asked. I could feel him looking at me. I could feel my face turning into a tomato. I could feel his body heat on my arm. When did he get so close?

"Oh hey, Miroku. What's up?" Kagome chirped. He replied with something about a kid choking on a hot dog and a sea gull chasing an old guy. I laughed on that part. He looked at me.

"I like your laugh, Sango. Laugh again for me?" Miroku asked. I was really blushing now. How had it been that I am the most boy crazy girl on the planet, yet I blush easily just talking to a guy?

"No, the humor is gone now. It probably won't return for another hour or so," Kagome cracked. I shot her a look but she didn't see because she was laughing at her own cruddy joke.

"I'm sure I can make it come back. So about that old guy..."

* * *

A/N: Okay, this wan't the way I wanted the story to end, but I think it's okay. Wow, just thing of Miroku kissing you to save your life... Is it hot in here or is it just me? Lol 


End file.
